Play is Illegal?
Play is Illegal? is the 13th episode of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] In it, the Regurgitator (no, not [[User:The Regurgitator|''that]] Regurgitator!) tries yet again to make kids across America miserable, but legally. Plot (Regurgitator): Ugh! Uuuuhh... With a bang! bang! bang!, the Regurgitator built a robot president and Congress. (Regurgitator): Yes! (mops sweat from forehead) I'm done! Now I can kidnap the Congress and president, replace them with these robots, then get the robots to make a law saying that playing with anything, toys, video games, computers, anything, is illegal! Then the president will except it! But I'd also need a robot Supreme Court so they won't declare the law unconstitutional. Oh, well, back to work! Bang! Bang! Bang! Meanwhile, at the new Flynn-Fletcher household, the gang was watching another news report. (Reporter): ...and the man was sentenced to life in prison. Hold on. This just in, the Congress, president, and Supreme Court members have sealed themselves inside their buildings. The doors closed after they all screamed. Hold on. Gasp! They're back! But, so I hear, and so you see on part of your TV screens (you know, those little boxes that eventually grow over the whole screen!), they're acting kinda weird. (Jim Foy): I wonder what's wrong. (Spewford): If they make dumb laws, I'll pound 'em! (Marabella): Yes, you'll pound them and go to jail. (Phineas): Oh, well. Who knows what's going on? The next day... (Reporter): This just in, the Congress just made a law saying that playing with anything is illegal... and the president didn't veto! The Supreme Court didn't even declare it unconstitutional! This is weird. Weird indeed. (Spewford): Alright, it's poundin' time! (Jim): Really? (Phineas): Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! (Marabella): But playing is illegal, now. You'd be breaking the law. (Phineas): Hmm... You're right. You know, let's do some spying and discover why the government is acting weird. Except the president. That goes without saying since he's liberal. Anyway, here's the plan! We'll use invisibility suits to get inside the White House. We'll spy on Mr. President and friends and see what's going on from the huge air ducts I recently found out about. (Everyone else but Candace): Yeah! (Candace): Oh, no you don't! We, or more importantly, I, could get convicted of treason! You are SO busted! (Running upstairs) MOM! MOM! Phineas and Ferb are planning to spy on the president! (Mom): Ugh. Candace, I am trying to pay bills! Meanwhile... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. Your new nemesis, the Regurgitator, has replaced the government with robots. We want you to find out what's going on, and put a stop to it! Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba duh! Meanwhile... (Phineas): Alright guys, put on your invisibility suits! (They did.) Alright, we're going in! They go into the duct system through the outside vent and look into the president's office. What they see is shocking: a platypus entering and seeing what looks like a villain with the president and other government figures! Man, that's a long sentence! (Regurgitator): Ah, Perry the Platypus! I suppose I should tell you my plan. (Phineas): Perry the Platypus? That's a huge coincidence! (Regurgitator): I will use my robot government to make all kinds of laws prohibiting fun across the country and ''to bend the country to my will! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Perry, ''thinking, not speaking): I miss hearing "the entire Tri-State Area!" It was more fun then. Instantly, Perry jumped over toward the Regurgitator's remote (for all of the robots) and pushed "Self Destruct." Then the president and the others imploded into a vortex that stopped once the robots were completely sucked in. Later, the boys got the people, who were imprisoned in the basement, back to their offices and then went home. This is a short story. (Phineas): Candace, we're home! (Candace): You are so buste... Hey! There's no evidence! (Mom, coming downstairs): Now, what was that, Candace? (Candace): Never mind. Just go make some pie. THE END! Or is it? Spewford went from his back door into a "tool shed" in his yard. It was really hi-tech in there and there was a big communication screen in there, similar to Monogram's but with spiked balls instead of triangles on the sides. He turned it on, revealing a masked man. (Spewford): I got the files on them kids and their platypus, Boss! (Boss): Excellent! Now, prepare those mutants of yours! Get them from that other dimension! Get ready to attack! Ooh! Mysterious! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Snow Days in Summer? Part 2. Succeeded by: Faster Than a Speeding Platypus...'' Play is Illegal? Play is Illegal? Play is Illegal? Play is Illegal?